


Belief

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, also there's like implied beronica?, but there is fluff!, eventually, pretty much just a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N's departure left Jughead Jones shattered.Y/N's re-arrival was unseen, unforetold, and Jughead Jones was still not okay.Will the two be able to work it out?





	1. one of four

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's official. i really do suck at summaries. 
> 
> also, there will be two more parts to this!

They were Riverdale High’s perfect couple. Y/N Merrick, the school’s very own shining star, and Jughead Jones, the brooding outsider. Yet together they worked perfectly, the positive naivety of Y/N and the dark realism of Jughead. Y/N was good enough for the school, so Jughead and Y/N were good enough to the school. 

That was, until Y/N left. 

Without a word. 

It was like a light had been switched off in Jughead’s world. A constant light, the light that comforted him, that was always there for him, and it was gone. It left him cold, empty, and even darker than before. 

He was lying if he said he’d forgotten about you. Everyone noticed his reaction when Y/N left. He secluded himself. Hardly talked to anyone. The school knew Jughead Jones had it rough, but the departure of Y/N smashed him. He didn’t just lose his love, his girlfriend, his friend, but a confidant. Someone he trusted. Someone who understood. There wasn’t a day he pictured her bright smile, her smile in the face of adversity. He thought to the last day he saw you. It was all crystal clear in his mind. 

_  
Pop’s was nearly empty. Just an odd bunch of night hawks, and Jughead and Y/N. Sharing a milkshake. In love._

_Jughead wanted to memorise every bit of your face. They way your eyes crinkled as you laughed, the creases in your cheeks when you smiled. Y/N was in love with the way Jughead’s hair fell carelessly across his forehead, and his cheeky smirk._

_“Jughead…” trailed Y/N, looking straight into his eyes. He smiled._

_“Yes?”_

_Y/N took a sip of the milkshake, eyes wide and round, so innocent. “Will you always love me?”_

_Jughead was taken aback. “Of course, love.” He took her hand, placing a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled._

_“You’re unforgettable, Jug. Remember that.” She said quietly, turning to look at Jughead for what she knew to be the last time. “Will you remember that, Jughead? You’re amazing. Even if you think you aren’t… you are. I won't forget you.”  
_

It had been a year since that day. A year since Jughead had texted, and the message pinged back. Number not available. A year since Jughead had gone looking for you. A year since he found your house, empty. Deserted. As if no one had lived there, ever. 

He sat at the back of his creative writing class, as per usual. No one bothered him here, and he could write in piece. It was the best time to write his novel - any essay that needed completing could be done later. 

Before he started writing, he spotted the back of someone’s head he didn’t recognise. He dismissed it almost immediately, remembering the whispers of there being a new girl. Jughead preferred to stay out of the drama, or anything that required social interaction. 

He heard the new girl laugh. It was a light tinkly giggle, barely lasting a few seconds, but it reminded him of better times. He shook his head, mindlessly taking the essay someone was handing back out. 

“Happy, Jughead?” the person said. It was Ginger. “Thought you’d be happy.” 

Jughead barely had time to process what Ginger had said before she was off. That was odd, to say the least - Ginger never spoke to him. The last time Ginger spoke to him voluntarily, was when Y/N was still around. 

Y/N. 

The new girl had blonde hair, just like Y/N. But the new girl’s hair was short, a short bob. Y/N’s was long, cascading in flaxen waves down her back. He shook his head harder, trying to fully concentrate on the essay. 

_  
“Oh my god, Jughead, my hair, it’s stuck!” Y/N squealed, hair thoroughly tangled in the bush she was walking by. Jughead stopped to laugh. “Oi, you,” she tried to pout but was laughing along too. “Help me out, babe,” she said, gesturing to her hair._

_“Your hair is so long,” Jughead marvelled. “Ever thought of cutting it? Really short?”_

_Y/N shrugged. “Sure am thinking about it now.”_

_Jughead finally pulled the last strand of hair out of the bush. “You’d look really nice with it short.”_

_Cocking her head, Y/N looked thoughtfully at her hair, then back at Jughead. “You think?”  
_

It was one of the very few days Jughead sat with the gang. They were hardly speaking to one and other, words exchanged by knowing glances. And he could feel them always leading back to himself. 

He shut his laptop screen suddenly, making a satisfying clat. “I can tell you’re not telling me something.” 

Kevin side eyed Betty, and Betty shook her head, kicking Archie under the table. She leaned forward. “Listen, Juggie… we really worry about you sometimes.”

 

“I’m fine,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Truth is, Forsythe,” drawled Veronica. “You’re really not. Literally, you’ve become even more Donnie Darko-ish since Y/N left.” 

Jughead flinched. They didn’t really talk about Y/N much. 

“Bro, I just think you’ve gotta be strong these next few days,” Archie added on cautiously, with a glance at Betty, who nodded. 

Veronica stood up very suddenly. “Betty, we’ve got someone to find. Come on. Have fun, boys.” Betty bit her lip and waved, following Veronica. 

“What does Y/N even plan on doing? Just avoiding Jughead for as long as possible? I’m sorry, Bets, I love her, but that’s a shit plan, especially in a town like Riverdale.” ranted Veronica, high heels clicking on the floor. 

“I know,” sighed Betty. “I really do. I have no idea what she expects… she ruined Juggie when she left. Abandoned friendships, abandoned everyone and now won’t even talk about it. Anyways, why are we going to find her?” 

Veronica stopped, probably seeing Y/N’s distinctive blond bob. “To ask.” 

“Ronnie, to ask what? Are you sure itis a good idea? ” Betty questioned. 

“Hey Y/N,” smiled Veronica, butting into Y/N’s conversation and nodding to whoever Y/N was talking to. Y/N smiled, her warm brown eyes sparkling. Veronica could see why Jughead loved her. 

Veronica coughed. “Uh, Y/N, could Betty and I talk to you a minute?” 

Y/N smiled at her friends, walking complicity over to Betty and Veronica. Betty was standing back a bit, holding one of her arms. 

“Hey guys,” Y/N greeted, flashing another one of her dazzling smiles. Betty raised her eyebrows at Veronica. “What’s up?”

“Well, actually,” started Veronica. “Come to Pop’s with us after school? We have got some serious catching up to do, girl! It’s on me,” she gushed, nudging Y/N. Y/N giggled. 

“Gosh, I need a milkshake. See you by the school gates?” said Y/N brightly. 

Veronica’s eyes widened momentarily. “No, that’s alright. You’ve got chemistry last right? We’ll just see you there,” glided Veronica. Y/N nodded, stepping back towards her friends. 

“That’s a plan then,” she said. 

“Ronnie,” hissed Betty, once safely out of hearing distance. “What are you doing!?” 

Veronica smirked. “What does it look like? Being the only one with sense around here.” she said, before banging her fist loudly back on the gang’s lunch table. Everyone on the table jumped. 

“Okay, listen up, Scooby Gang,” she commanded. “We’re all going to Pop’s tonight, for fun. On me.” Veronica saw Jughead open his mouth to protest, but she just pointed at him. “You as well, Jughead Jones. You’ve bailed on us enough.” Her finger to spun at Archie. “Make sure he comes, Archiekins.” 

Archie mock saluted, and everyone laughed. Betty still looked worried, and Veronica saw this. “Listen, Bets,” she soothed. “It’s alright. They’ll have to see each other at some point - may as well be a casual setting with friends around, right?” 

Betty nodded, a frown still on her forehead. 

“Come on, girl, it’ll be fun. Y/N’s great fun.” Veronica said, taking Betty’s hand. A faint blush spread over Betty’s cheeks, and she smiled slightly. 

“I guess…” 

Veronica smiled. “That’s my girl.” 

* * * 

“I’ll see you guys at a booth in a minute?” said Y/N as they walked into Pop’s. “Just gotta dash to the toilet.” 

“No probs,” Veronica said smoothly, sliding over to the booth where Archie, Jughead and Kevin were sat. She was glad to see Jughead here. 

“Brilliant. Just one more person now,” Veronica said happily, clapping her hands. Betty bit her lip just as Jughead frowned. 

“One more person? We’re all here.” he said plainly. 

“About that….” Veronica stumbled. “Would it be a bad idea to tell you to turn around… now?” 

Y/N was there, bouncing up the aisle to the booth. Her blonde hair was magnificently poofy and it surrounded her in a halo of light, seemingly glowing in the light. Her warm brown eyes were sparkling with light and laughter, a smile of great happiness on her face. 

She came to the booth and everyone saw her smile falter as she saw Jughead. The world turned silent as he saw her.

He was staring. 

He had so many thoughts running through his head and not all of them nice. Nothing could be heard over the sound of his heart, thumping louder than it ever had. Nothing could be felt but the butterflies in his stomach, tumbling round and round. 

“Uh, hey,” whispered Y/N, barely audible. 

Jughead reacted like he’d been stung. He recoiled. He didn’t meet her eyes. He needed to look somewhere, anywhere, anywhere where she wasn’t, but her face was the only thing he could think of. All the words he imagined saying to her stuck in his throat. 

“I’m leaving,” he choked out. Archie grabbed his arm. “Get off me, Archie,” he growled. “I didn’t want this.” Jughead seethed, storming off. 

The group was silent. They all wondered what Y/N would do. No one could miss the tears in her eyes.

“So that was why you wanted me to come to Pop’s,” she murmured, voice breaking. She looked up and took a steadying breath. “I need to find him.” 

“Y/N, are you - are you sure that’s a good idea?” Betty said, catching Y/N’s arm as she stood up. 

Y/N nodded, eyes hard. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” Everyone flinched. Y/N never swore. Never. “I fucked up. I left. Didn’t tell anyone. Fucked over Jughead, and it’s all my fault.”


	2. two of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reconciliation is on the way, but can the gang really make that happen?

Down by Sweetwater river was a little cave. It was Y/N’s safe place. Covered by ivy and wild flowers in the spring, it was the fairytale spot she’d dreamed of as a child. It was her safe place, so she took Jughead. 

It became their safe place. Just to sit, to think, to listen to the water of the river rush by, or the birds sing in the trees, or the leaves rustle in the trees. They’d carved their names into the wall: (Y/N)M + JJ. The bare face of the rock carried a reminder of their love. 

Jughead looked at it now, and let another tear run down his face. The arrival of Y/N just brought back how broken he’d felt when she’d left.  
He hugged his knees, angrily wiping away at his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching but didn’t care. All he wanted was Y/N, Y/N to be here, but all he wanted was for Y/N to be far, far away. 

Someone sat next to him. Close. They were touching. 

“J-Jughead.” 

It was Y/N. 

“Jughead, look at me.” her voice broke. She’d been crying too.  
Her hand softly tilted his chin upwards. He still looked down. “Please, Jughead!” she said, tenderly wiping the tears off his cheeks with her thumb. “I’m so so sorry.”

 

“You -... You left me.” he managed. 

Y/N dropped her arm, eyes burning, holding in a sob. She couldn’t cry now, she couldn’t, but it was all she wanted to do. 

“You left me, Y/N,” he choked, standing up. “Broke me.” 

She stood up too.

“You left, and I was broken,” he hissed. “Completely broken. You screwed me over. You can’t, you can’t just come back! And pretend everything’s okay. Because it’s not.” Jughead finally met her eyes. “Nothing is okay, Y/N. This time, it’s because of you.” He spat and stormed out. 

There were two that cried after that.

* * * 

Archie wasn’t sure what to say to Jughead. He’d come back an hour or so after he’d left Pop’s, and hour or so after Y/N went to look for him. 

Jughead had tried to hide the tears on his face and in his eyes, but Archie saw them. 

He sighed, pushing the door open into his own room. Jughead was there, laying motionless on the bed. Staring at the ceiling. Archie sat on the edge of the bed, but Jughead didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Talk to me, Jug,” he said simply. Jughead’s face crumpled up and the tears welled up again. 

“I yelled at her, Archie,” he whispered. “She came to comfort me, but I yelled. I- I’m so angry, so happy, so sad, and I can’t deal with it.” 

“You can fix this, Jughead. Just go and talk to your best friend, okay?” 

* * * 

Jughead was supposed to love creative writing class. But Y/N sat at the front of the class. And the emotions that swirled around like a hurricane inside of him didn’t stop when he saw her. Rage bubbled up inside of him as he saw Chuck flirt with her, turning around with a gloating smirk on his face as Y/N laughed. Jughead was supposed to love creative writing class, but this was hell. 

The end couldn’t’ve come quicker. He hurriedly shoved his books into his bag and looked for Y/N. She was already headed out of the room. 

“Y/N, wai-” he called, but Y/N cut him off. 

“I’m really late for my next lesson,” she mumbled. Jughead stopped in the middle of the corridor. He stopped, but the world continued around him. 

From then on, it was only stolen glances. Secretive stares in class. Notes wrote but never passed. Words thought but never said. 

* * * 

Betty and Veronica giggled at Y/N’s usual funny stories, Y/N gesturing wildly as she hung upside down from Betty’s bed, golden bob lion-like. The conversation petered out slowly as Betty and Veronica had a silent conversation. Y/N didn’t notice. 

“Hey, Y/N?” started Betty nervously. 

“Uh oh,” replied Y/N. “It’s that tone of voice. Never good, that is.” Veronica couldn’t help but snort with laughter. Betty smiled as well. 

“Okay, but seriously. You and Jughead. When was the last time you talked to him?” 

“Sixty four days,” Y/N replied, too quickly. “Not like I’m counting or anything,” she added hastily, burying her head into the pillow in embarrassment. 

“Oh my god, guys,” exclaimed Veronica. “That’s, what, two months? You’re so stubborn! Whenever you see each other, you legitimately start walking in the opposite direction.” 

Y/N sighed. “It’s better like this. I hurt him. He doesn’t want to talk. It’s fine.” 

“Don’t you notice him staring at you?” giggled Betty. 

“Because we’ve noticed you staring at him.” added Veronica with a smirk. 

“Fine!” Y/N threw her hands up in exasperation. “Maybe I still like him. Happy?” 

“Nope,” the other two girls said together. Y/N laughed despite herself. 

“And maybe, just maybe, I might, possibly, go and talk to him.” 

“Atta girl,” winked Veronica. “Anyways, Betty, you promised us a dance-off, so hit the music! You girls are going down.” 

“Oh, you’ve got it coming on,” teased Y/N, jumping off the bed and striking a pose. 

* * * 

Archie’s phone bleeped into the silence. A text. From Betty. 

_v &(Y/N) are over for a sleepover. you&jug are welcome to come over, bring pizza. let’s get y/n&jug to talk to each other, this is getting mad._

He replied, smothering a huge grin while he glanced slightly at Jughead, who was sitting silently and writing on his laptop. 

_we’ll be there in five or smth. got a plan? you know what the two are like._

The reply was almost instantaneous. 

_i’m winging it, V’s got a plan. she’s just about exploding bc they aren’t talking._

“Juggy, order some pizza? We’re gonna go watch a movie at Betty’s.” stated Archie, bluntly. Jughead didn’t argue.


	3. three of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-union long overdue.

“Y/N, you can choose the movie! Me and Betty will just make the popcorn,” yelled V from the kitchen, shooting a meaningful glance at Betty. 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” whispered Betty. 

“Sounds cliche, I know, but,” started Veronica. “We just lead Jughead to the sitting room, lock ‘em both in. Y/N’s already in there, so….” she smiled mischievously. “Plan’s looking good.” 

Betty grinned back, hearing the knock on the door that was obviously Archie, Jughead and the pizza. “I’ll go get that.” 

“Hey guys!” Betty grinned, taking the pizza from Jughead. “Me and Veronica are making popcorn, just head into the sitting room.” She grabbed Archie as he started walking before Jughead. They needed Jughead in that room, alone. She cast him a knowing look, and Archie trailed behind. 

 

Jughead strolled through to the living room, nodding at Veronica. “So, movies. I’m thinking Grave of the Fireflies? Or perhaps Day of the…” he trailed off, walking into the sitting room. 

He’d seen Y/N. 

He’d seen Y/N, sitting serenely on the floor, quietly humming to herself as she flipped through some old DVD’s. 

He froze, and Y/N looked up. She was shocked, initially, and stood up, readying herself to leave. 

But the door slammed shut, and she grimaced at the ‘click’ of the door locking. 

“There is only one key to this door,” came Veronica’s slightly muffled voice. “And I’ve got it. You guys aren’t coming out until you talk.” 

It was some awkward staring competition. Y/N didn’t want to break eye contact in case this was the last time Jughead looked at her. 

She ran her hand through her short bob, hair ruffling everywhere. It drove Jughead insane. 

“Uh, hi?” began Y/N nervously. She had broken eye contact and suddenly found the floor very interesting. 

“Listen, Y/N, I’m sorry-” 

“You don’t need to apologise. I’ve ignored you for nearly two months.” interrupted Y/N, shame in her voice. 

It was true, but not just Y/N’s fault. Jughead had spent two months stewing over the fact Y/N was back - his Y/N. He’d spent two months brooding over the fact that she’d left. She’d left for an entire year - and he still wasn’t over her. 

“The day at the cave. I yelled at you. I - I… I really am sorry.” Jughead stumbled over his words. He tugged at his beanie uncomfortably. He had broken a rule. 

“If I take you to the cave, you’ve got to promise me one thing. Okay, two. Promise me two things.” giggled Y/N, stopping in the middle of the forest. It seemed that the cave could be anywhere. 

“Within reason…” Jughead replied, an eyebrow raised. 

Y/N laughed. “Oh, they’re nothing bad! One: tell no one, okay? This is a secret. Secret place, got that?” 

Jughead mimed a phone with his hand. “Hello, world? There’s this really nice cave by Sweetwater River…” 

Y/N laughed again and slapped his hand playfully. “Promise, though?” 

“Of course I promise,” Jughead had said. 

“Okay, second of all: this is a secret and calm place. No yelling, got me?” 

Jughead had seen her serious face and didn’t make a joke out of it, nodding seriously. Y/N had beamed.   
“Brilliant. Come on then!” 

 

 

“Oh… it’s all alright,” mumbled Y/N. She looked down. Unsure of what to say. 

The butterflies in Jughead’s stomach continued to rage on, feeling more like swans in his stomach. The uncomfortable silence lingered on. Words teetered on the tip of Jughead’s tongue, just waiting to be said. 

“Look, uh, Jughead,” started Y/N, still staring at the floor. “I need to apologise-”

“You don’t have to,” said Jughead. Y/N looked torn. 

“No, I do!” she said, running her hand through her short hair again. “Just listen, I left and that was a mistake, okay? I left and then I didn’t even tell you and that was a mistake, too. I came back and didn’t tell you either! And the problem is-” Y/N’s breath hitched, eyes locked onto Jughead’s. 

Jughead nervously took a step nearer to Y/N. “The problem?” 

Y/N shook her head mutely, vaguely gesturing him to move on. 

Jughead sighed. “Well, I’ll tell you my problem. It was a year, Y/N. A year and for some reason I… I still like you. I think I still… I still love you, Y/N.” 

Y/N’s heart missed a beat. She looked up. They were closer than she thought, noses almost touching.

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eagle-eyed of you would have spotted that i added another chapter onto this, so it wont be the last. ;))


End file.
